Anywhere That Makes You Smile
by Changer of Stories
Summary: Esmee Richard, a girl with a less than savory past, happens to be one of Hotch's old friends. A friend who peaks the interest of the rest of the BAU team as they try to figure out her story. But even Hotch won't disclose details. So who is Esmee? R/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Wearing Eva

**Current Untitled: A Criminal Minds Fic**

Chapter One: The Girl Wearing Eva

What caught Penelope Garcia's attention about the girl stepping out of the elevator was the serious amount of Eva McCord originals she was wearing. Everything from her dress to her shoes to her accessories screamed Eva McCord. How did Penelope know this? Eva McCord just happened to be one of her favorite designers.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely as she took in the miniscule details of the girl's appearance. God, she'd been spending too much time around Derek and the others. She was starting to even notice the way people talked and walked.

"Oh uh," the girl said, a bit startled, "I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner. Do you know where I can find him?" Garcia's raised eyebrows were lost beneath her blonde and pink bangs as she politely smiled and nodded.

"Right this way, doll face," she stated, before mentally slapping herself for calling the girl 'doll face'. But the blue eyed girl with the dark red hair merely smiled and followed behind the flamboyantly dressed tech analyst.

As Garcia led the girl into the bullpen, whose name she had yet to ask, she didn't miss the look Derek sent her or how JJ and Emily leaned closer together as they no doubt spoke about the 'new girl'. And then there was Reid who was completely unaware of the stunning girl breezing through the bullpen.

Garcia came to a halt before Hotch's door and gave a quick knock before waiting.

"I'm Penelope Garcia by the way," she stated, snapping the girl's attention away from the attempted discreet looks of the agents below them.

"You can just call me Garcia, everyone does. Except for Derek, he calls me Baby Girl. And Goddess, and…" she trailed off when she noticed she was rambling. Maybe it was because she didn't know who this girl was or how she knew Hotch, which she obviously did, seeing how she called him "Aaron Hotchner" instead of Special Agent Hotchner.

"Whose Derek?" the girl asked with a calm and quiet voice as her eyes scanned the crowd below them.

"The chocolate Adonis standing next to our resident boy genius, Spencer Reid." Garcia noticed how the girl's eyes lit up when she spotted the two, maybe because she now wouldn't be entirely in the dark when Garcia spoke about people.

"And the blonde is Jennifer Jeraux, or JJ as we call her and the girl next to her is Emily Prentiss."

"And I would be David Rossi," said the man who had walked up behind them while Garcia was name dropping. The McCord Girl, as Garcia had mentally dubbed her, turned to face the much older man and smiled politely.

"Esmee Richard," she replied politely, pronouncing her last name with a slight French accent. An accent that didn't go unnoticed by Rossi.

"Can I help you?" he said, his calming voice and charm causing the girl to smile a bit more.

"I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner," she stated and Rossi nodded his head in the direction behind her.

"That would be him."

Esmee turned on her heel and saw Hotch walking towards them, up the slight incline that led to the upper level offices, his nose buried in a file.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed. At the sound of his name, Hotch looked up from his files and everyone present the extreme surprise and joy that spread over his features as the petite girl hurried the last few steps towards him and practically fell into his open arms.

"What are you doing in?" Hotch inquired, confused and excited as well to have Esmee in his arms again.

"I just got into town a few days ago," she explained, "and I thought I'd stop by and see you." Hotch gave her a look that only she could understand and she nodded quickly. It didn't go unnoticed by the team, who were curious as to who the girl hugging their boss was. Even Reid's attention was focused solely on the exotic beauty.

"Hey Hotch," Derek said, breaking the silence Esmee and Hotch were basking in. Hotch turned to face his agents, keeping an arm around Esmee's shoulders as he did so.

"Team, this is my good friend Esmee Richard. Esmee, this is-"

"Garcia already filled me in," she interrupted, "it's a pleasure to meet you all." Esmee was obviously a bit nervous, despite how calmly she spoke. Emily noticed how the hem of her summer dress wavered slightly as Esmee's legs shook. Had she been wearing heels, Emily might have thought it was the result of the shoes, but Esmee was wearing comfortable looking flats. Hotch caught Emily's gaze and dropped his arm to settle around Esmee's waist before leading her into his office and shutting the door.

"Did you see her shaking?" Emily quickly brought up once Esmee and Hotch were out of sight. Derek nodded and scooted over where he was leaning against his desk when Garcia came to rest beside him.

"She could be nervous," suggested Garcia.

"Or ill," piped up JJ, "she is a bit pale, and not in a good way."

"And Hotch was surprised to see her, so maybe she was just released from a hospital out of state," suggested Derek as the team began to come together to profile Hotch's "friend".

"Maybe even out of the country," suggested Rossi who came to join them, "her accent sounds like combination of French, Italian, and possibly English and or Scottish."

"Reid?" inquired Emily who knew their resident genius could come up with thoughts and ideas none of them would ever dream of. But for once, the BAU know it all didn't have anything to say.

"She has expensive tastes," remarked Garcia who was furiously typing on Derek's laptop. What she was doing, no one really wanted to know.

"How so Baby Girl?" inquired Derek as he leaned over her shoulder. She had the security footage from the parking lot and had rewound it until she found Esmee arriving.

"She drives an Audi R8," Garcia didn't miss the low whistle from a couple agents as she mentioned the very expensive car, "and she's dressed head to toe in Eva McCord." Emily and JJ knew what that meant, and surpassingly enough so did Rossi, but Derek and Reid were drawing up blanks.

"So we've got a girl with expensive tastes who is an old friend of Hotch's," Emily listed, "who dresses stylishly, but not in a way to intentionally draw attention. She has a mixed-European accent that might suggest some traveling or parents with different nationalities. Possible dual citizenship. She also happens to look ill and when Hotch noticed she was shaking, he was quick to get her out of our sight and practically carried her into his office." She paused for a moment, looking at all the other agents as she came to the end of her recitation.

"So what do we know?" Everyone was surprised when Reid spoke.

"We know nothing."

••••••••

_a/n: so please forgive what is probably a bad first chapter. I will warn you now that there will probably be some major ooc-ness from probably every character. I've only been watching Criminals Minds for… well, not even a year. I'd say two-four months at the most, so I don't really know too much about the characters. I just had this freaking annoying idea running in my head that I had to get out._

_So reviews are nice. If you're just going to say it sucks, let me save you the trouble by saying I already know that. So yeah._

_For those of you who could answer this question, is there anything I could write in the summary so people would know this is kind of OOC? It's not AU, but it's not perfect like the tv show because I haven't been watching that long._

_And for those of you who have read, thanks._

_Cheers._

_Changer._


	2. Chapter 2: Carry Me Back To Old Virginie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds. I really wish I did. Or at least I wish I owned Derek and Reid. Or I wish I was a consultant for the show. That'd be nice.

**Currently Untitled: A Criminal Minds FIc**

Chapter Two: Carry Me Back To Old Virginie 

While the greatest profilers around sat in the bullpen trying to piece together possible scenarios to fit with Esmee Richard, Esmee and Aaron were busy catching up.

"Sean says hello," Esmee said politely, tucking her legs beneath her before resting heavily on the arm of the chair. Hotch pulled his desk chair around and set before her, a hand idly rubbing her exposed knee as she spoke.

"He's thinking about opening a new restaurant." Hotch chuckled and shook his head.

"He's been dreaming of that for years," he stated and Esmee grinned.

"I just might fund it. After all, he did say he wanted to name it after me." Esmee and Hotch shared a look and she flushed ever so delicately.

"He was always sweet on you," he stated.

"Just like his brother," she retorted. Hotch's expression fell as his eyes dropped to the floor. Talking with Esmee was always so difficult for him despite having known her for most of her life. A pale and fragile looking hand came to rest beneath his chin and she slowly nudged his head up.

"I'm alright Aaron," she said softly, "really, I am. I know I don't look it, but I am." As an after thought she added, "Institute food isn't all that great. Believe it or not, I looked worse a week ago before Sean got his hands on me and stuffed me full of good food." She smiled to reinforce what she was saying and although Hotch forced himself to look like he believed her, they both knew he didn't.

"Like I said to Sean," she stated firmly, "the second I was released, you both were given the unofficial right to badger me and pester me and hover like I know you're so good at. And I promise not to protest or you can ship me back." Hotch smiled slightly at her teasing tone and at the prospect of her not fighting when he told her to do something. The major setback to Esmee's recovery was her own stubbornness.

"We might have to make it official," he stated, humor laced with the serious statement.

"I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers," she said, patting his knee as she stood and slipped her shoes back on.

"But right now, I must be going. And your team is probably wondering all about me." Hotch's eyes drifted towards the door knowing exactly what his team was doing right now. They were profiling Esmee.

"I'll walk you out," he said, but Esmee shook her head.

"I'm a big girl Aaron," came her predictable response, "you just call me sometime and I'll make you dinner." At his arched brow she laughed, "Sean taught me a few things while I was with him." Shaking his head in disbelief, Hotch opened his office door for Esmee and she glided past them.

Esmee's eyes took in the heads that snapped up when she stepped out and she pivoted gracefully back to face Hotch. She winked playfully before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the side of the mouth, in full view of the entire BAU team.

"Let's see what they do with that information," she whispered deviously for only Hotch's ears before turning around and prancing down the ramp.

"Thanks for your earlier assistance Garcia," Esmee called as she walked passed the group of FBI agents. Garcia waved quickly and just as quickly, Esmee disappeared into the elevator and was gone from their sight.

Once gone, all eyes turned to Hotch who was still standing in his office doorway. He noted the look in all their eyes, the questioning and the desire to know who Esmee was. Stepping forward, he looked down as JJ and said,

"Tell me we have a case."

••••••••

_an: so thanks for the favorites and the follows, they really made my day. Now if only I could wrestle a review out of you guys. ;)_

_I remembered to put a disclaimer up this time. Hopefully I come up with a title soon. _

_Question: How is my summary? Should I change it?_

_Cheers._

_Changer._


	3. Chapter 3: Big City Royalty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds and I don't want to because I'd have more annoyed fans than happy fans on my hands. Why? Because I'd screw the show up, put Morgan and Garcia together, and give Reid a romantic interest. You can see why I can't run the darn thing.

_Thanks to Ryan Ashely (who is a girl) for the great review. Let's see if I can make you laugh again._

**Currently Untiled (le sigh): A Criminal Minds Fic**

Chapter Three: Big City Royalty

Thankfully, a case had come in before Hotch could be badgered by his agents as to who Esmee was. Unfortunately, it took them two weeks to catch the UNSUB who had, in final tally, killed a total of 24 people.

But come Monday morning, without fail, they were all back at their desks doing paperwork while thoughts of a lunch break loomed in the back of their minds. As if on cue, Esmee Richard blew into the office dressed in an almost 180° from the Eva McCord ensemble she had sported two weeks ago.

This time around, it was an Aces & Spades get-up that looked fresh from the runway. Shiny black tights, matte black scrunch boots, an oversized dark blue top with a white tank under it, and an extremely tousled hairdo was the look she sported today. Along with cocktail rings and loud necklaces that Garcia started to salivate over.

"Esmee," Hotch said in surprise as he stepped out of his office and took in the punk rocker now standing in the middle of his bullpen. He made his way over to where she was leaning against Derek's desk and smiling charmingly at the handsome agent.

When Hotch reached her, she pushed off the desk fluidly and he took in the three inch height difference from the last time he saw her before she fell into his arms with arms opened wide. All eyes were on the embracing couple before they pulled back and Esmee grinned.

"I heard about your case," she said, "good job." She rested a hand on Hotch's face before pointing towards the break room.

"There is Italiano in the break room for you and your agents if you're interested." As if on cue, the smell of fresh Italian cooking wafted into the break room and the agents made a quick beeline for the catered food, Hotch and Esmee following at a much slower pace.

As everyone enjoyed a delicious lunch, the agents took turns discreetly interrogating Esmee who was entirely aware of what they were doing.

"Look Derek," she said suddenly over a bowl of ravioli, "I've known Aaron long enough to know when someone is trying to get information out of me. So stop hiding behind the smoke and mirrors and just ask me, straightforward, what you want to know."

All agents present, save for Hotch and Rossi, wore surprised looks on their faces. Garcia, however, was busy chuckling at "her agents" before she jumped right on the invitation to openly question Esmee.

"So how do you and Hotch know each other?" she asked right away. Esmee looked at Hotch and smiled before turning her attention back to the tech analyst.

"We grew up together. Or rather, I grew up with Sean and Aaron here just tolerated me." The agents present noticed a small smile flash across their boss's features before his expression returned to his usual stoic look.

"So what kind of job do you have?" Garcia pressed on and Esmee adjusted her position slightly, making herself more comfortable before answering.

"They're not really jobs, more like hobbies," she explained, "I inherited a small fortune from a relative, so working isn't really a necessity. But I'm a designer, author, singer, songwriter, and model." Most of the present company was staring at her with stunned expressions. Derek was too busy thinking he'd hit the jackpot knowing such a hot and successful woman.

"You done anything we've ever heard of?" Derek tested from his position on the far side of the room.

"Most of what I do I use an alias for, for multiple reasons," Esmee elaborated, "As a songwriter and singer, I go by Essie Brooks, Essie being a nickname Aaron gave me as a child." At this, the older agent smiled slightly. "I model for Eva McCord and Aces & Spades as well as design for them." With this comment out in the open, Garcia felt as though she had just met a fashion god. "And you've probably never read any of my books," she admitted off-handedly.

"Maybe I haven't," Derek stated, "but I'm sure boy genius here has." He gestured to Reid who blushed and ducked his head at the comment.

"Alright then," Esmee sighed in defeat, "my pen name is Jaye Doe." As soon as those words left her mouth, Reid's head snapped to attention and his jaw dropped to the ground. Esmee observed rather hesitantly as the agents took in their genius' reaction.

"Is something wrong?" she tested shyly and Reid shook his head with such force, present company was afraid it would topple off.

"I love your work," Reid finally managed to gush out and when he did, he wished he hadn't.

"Well thank you," Esmee replied sincerely, a blush staining her own cheeks to match Reid's. "You're Doctor Reid, correct?" Reid nodded, slightly confused, but he didn't show it.

"So you're the gentleman who told Aaron he kicks like a nine-year-old girl," she continued, "it's about time someone other than myself told him that." Reid blushed and Hotch glared playfully at Esmee who deflected the look with a dazzling smile. "So are you really a genius, or was Aaron just exaggerating when he told me that?" Reid looked to Hotch before retuning his gaze to Esmee.

"I've never known Hotch to exaggerate."

"Clearly you don't know Aaron. Now answer the question." Reid was surprised how commanding she could be and answer before he made a bigger idiot of himself.

"I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and I can read 20,000 words per minute… so yes, I'm a genius." At his WPM, Esmee let out a low whistle.

"I wish I could read that fast," she admitted, "so many books to read, so little time. You must breeze through my books, they're so short." Reid shook his head, sitting down across from Esmee and thus "joining the group" as Garcia had attempted to get him to do earlier.

"I actually have to read your books slowly," he confessed to the surprise of his fellow teammates, "there's so much to think about, so much to absorb and understand."

"Nice to know I have someone's attention," Esmee commented before glancing down at her watch and sighing.

"It was wonderful talking with you all," she said as she stood, "but I'm afraid I must be going." Hotch caught her before she could make a escape and gave her a questioning look.

"Fashion shoot for Eva," she explained, "Aces had me this morning, Eva takes the afternoon, and Intuition gets me for the evening."

"Intuition," piped up Derek, "as in Intuition Studios?" It was a prestigious recording company that had signed a few of Derek's favorite artists.

"That's the one," Esmee remarked, never seeing the glitz of what she did for a living. Leaving a quick kiss on Hotch's cheek along with an equally hurried goodbye, she dashed out of the break room as the catering crew set to cleaning up.

"I feel like I've just met royalty," commented Garcia as she stared at the space Esmee had occupied seconds ago. Hotch gazed at her for a moment before returning to his office.

Garcia wasn't that far off.

•••••••••••

_an: so I should totally be doing school work right now (something I haven't been doing all day), but I wanted to get this chapter out. As always, please review and let me know what you think._

_Cheers._

_Changer._

_P.S._

_Eva McCord, Aces & Spades, and Intuition Studios are fictional. Jaye Doe is actually my pen name on FictionPress that I chose to use. So yeah._


	4. Chapter 4: Profiles of Angels

**Disclaimer: **I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Criminal Minds.

_I know, two updates in one day. Let's just say I can get addicted when I start posting. Although reviews are great, they make me crank out chapters faster than should be legal. Anyways, this chapter is for all of you who have laughed at previous ones._

**Currently Untitled (I know, sad): A Criminal Minds Fic**

Chapter Four: Profiles of Angels

The rain pelting the windows heavily was the background music that filled the BAU headquarters at Quantico. Mixed with the steady rainfall were the voices of JJ and Emily quietly conversing, Garcia furiously typing away at her computer doing God knows what, and Morgan- once again- trying to give Reid lessons on ladies. And there, in the midst of it all, sat one lonely looking Esmee buried in a book that looked almost too heavy for her to carry.

Hotch had dragged her into the office nearly two hours ago with strict orders that she was not to leave. No one was informed as to why she was here and no one had the courage to ask either her or Hotch. Rossi had simply appeared with a copy of War and Peace and handed it off to the grateful young talent.

The shrill ring of a cellphone filled the office suddenly and all eyes were on Esmee who blushed delicately before answering.

"Allo," she muttered into the phone, French accent more predominant than usual. Eyes were diverted, but all ears were still intently listening in to Esmee's conversation.

"Je sais que j'ai promis d'appeler, je suis désolé. Aaron m'a amené à son lieu de travail." Attention was further peaked when Aaron's name was thrown into the mix and Garcia set to trying to translate what was being said.

"Quelque chose importante. Je ne parlerais plutôt pas de lui au-dessus du téléphone. Puisque ses agents sont dans la chambre avec moi." By now, everyone was curious and Esmee lowered her voice, switching languages as she did. That as her biggest mistake. Switching from French to Italian, a language Emily could speak fluently.

"Ha avuto qualcosa non fare con Silverwood dubbio. È in modo da preoccupato a volte, desidero che non sia stato coos." Esmee looked up, noticing the look from not only Emily, but Reid and Rossi as well. The rest of the agents, however, were trying to figure out what everyone was suddenly so interested and surprised about. Quickly, Esmee ended her conversation and snapped the phone shut before burying her nose back in her book as if nothing had happened.

With a discreet signal, Emily had everyone following her into the "round room" as they called it and soundlessly closed the door before facing her colleagues.

"What was that mention of Silverwood?" Rossi asked straightforward, Garcia's fingers clicking on the keys of her laptop as she searched while Emily explained.

"She said it had something to do with Silverwood and how he, I'm assuming Hotch, was so worried." Rossi glanced at Garcia before settling down in a chair.

"What did she say word for word?" he prompted and Emily recited.

"_It had something to do with Silverwood no doubt. He is so worried sometimes, I wish it wasn't so._" Reid's brows furrowed together at the odd phrasing of the sentence and he said as much.

"Are you sure that's what she said? Word for word?"

"Yes," Emily assured, "why?"

"They way she phrased it suggests someone with a higher education, no doubt European, possibly and English boarding school. I'm guessing her to be an avid reader as well, drawing from books to decide how she would speak to others…"

"Which might suggest she's an only child or a secluded childhood," finished Rossi as he caught onto Reid's train of thought.

"Then again, she might have been home schooled," suggested Reid, "The way she says some words, it's almost like she's making up the pronunciation. That might suggest someone who didn't speak much or wasn't spoken to frequently."

"So we have an independently wealthy European heiress who speaks multiple languages and fluently," listed off Derek, "who was possibly an only child or a reclusive one. She acts as if Aaron is the savior of her life, but at the same time, she keeps a casual distance making it seem as if she can function without him."

"And then there's Silverwood," Rossi stated, giving no more voice to the subject after that as Garcia piped up with her search results.

"Silverwood is an asylum in Northern Italy," she stated quickly, "opened and run by some American family in 1962. It was shut down multiple times for multiple reasons- drug running, doctor-patient sex scandals, bankruptcy, and so on. It reopened again in 1996 and did fairly well until 2003 when it was…" Garcia trailed off, eyes widening as she continued to read.

"What is it Baby Girl?" Derek prodded, coming to stand beside her.

"Silverwood was taken over by six former soldiers of the Italian militia who tortured and killed 22 of the 25 prisoners admitted at the time over a period of three months," Garcia responded, "One of the survivors, Rachel Hernandez, was admitted to another institution after she would rape herself every night because she called it "routine". She later hung herself."

"And the other two?" prompted Emily despite the growing knowledge that she really didn't want to know anymore, or have Garcia know anymore either.

"Emmanuelle Torres returned home to his family, but shortly after checked himself into a retirement home here in Virginia where the nurses and doctors were trained to help with suicidal and abused patients." Garcia's eyes scanned the screen for another moment before tears began to build up around her lashes.

"Garcia," JJ said soothingly as she noted the tears the analyst was trying to desperately conceal.

"The last survivor," she choked out, "was 17-year-old Esmeranda Roth who, according to reports, underwent more torture than any other patient at the time because she was _'young, beautiful, and full of life that needed breaking'_, at least that's what one of the arrested men said. Out of the six, only five were apprehended and three went on later to kill or be killed in high security prisons. The sixth killer disappeared along with Esmeranda Roth who ceased to exist after that."

Silence lapped around the room as everyone present started to weigh the possibilities.

"Do you think Esmee…" Garcia dared, but couldn't finish the sentence. Derek laid a heavy hand on her shoulder and look down at her, not even attempting to give a reassuring smile.

"It's a possibility," Rossi said, "her actions would certainly fit with someone who was tortured and no doubt raped extensively over three months. The way she tucks her legs under her or how she won't get too close to anyone save for Hotch."

"People she knew before the incident," Emily confirmed and Rossi nodded.

"Hotch mentioned a friend he had once," Rossi continued, "who used to recite book passages in her head whenever she was in trouble or stressed. Seeing how enthralled Esmee is with War and Peace, and assuming she's that friend, it's possible that during those three months she was reciting book passages from classics."

"Which would explain her speech," concluded Reid softly. A gentle rapping came from the doorway and once all eyes had turned towards the door, Esmee quietly stepped into the room with War and Peace clutched in her hands.

"Aaron is here to return me home," she stated politely as she stepped towards Rossi, "Thank you for the loaning of your book, it's a wonderful read." On a hunch, Rossi reached out to take the book from Esmee, but instead of handing it to him, she quickly set it down on the table as she took three steps back. Bobbing what could be called a quick curtsey, she disappeared from the room in a flutter of silk and jewelry and the door clicked shut behind her.

"Garcia," JJ said after a moment of silence had passed, "is there a photo of Esmeranda Roth available anywhere?" Garcia punched in a few keys on her computer before her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Guys, you won't believe this," she gasped out, "Esmeranda Roth is the daughter of Baron and Baroness Roth from the South of France."

"That doesn't make sense," Reid chimed in, "Roth is a German surname meaning _'red color'_."

"I know that baby genius," Garcia fired back, "but while the Baron's dad was German, his mother was a pure French lover. Baron Sr. climbed the social and political ladder and gained more money and power than was good for him. Their son went on to marry an Italian-British beauty and they had two children together."

"Two?" Derek specified as he leaned over Garcia's shoulder to make sure she was reading correctly. Knowing exactly what he was doing, Garcia smacked his face away quickly.

"My eyesight is just fine hot stuff," she stated, "and yes, they had two children. Esmeranda James Roth fell off the grid six years ago and Mercy Lee Roth was… killed in a bombing when she was six and Esmeranda twelve. Both were kidnapped and taken to different locations. Esmeranda was taken to the top of the Eiffel Tower and held at gunpoint and Mercy was strapped to a bomb in an abandoned warehouse. Esmeranda survived unharmed, but Mercy and three others died in the explosion."

Everyone fell silent again and once again the silence was broken by Garcia.

"Get this. Apparently, Baron and Baroness Roth chose their own security detail and one such agent was 26-year-old Aaron Hotchner. It was Agent Hotchner that rescued Esmeranda Roth."

•••••••••

_an: yeah, so I stopped there. Not for lack of material, but because I'm tired and I really need to stop at some point. Sorry if it's kind of dull and boring, I just need to get this story out of my system as quick as possible._

_Anyways, I have no clue what I'm talking about. I know what I want to have happened to Esmee and I know how she acts nowadays, but I don't know any of the technical jargon used to describe it. So yeah. Bear with me._

_Or don't. The choice is yours. Also, I was wondering if I should title this fic "Silverwood" since it'll play a big part. Silverwood also isn't a real institute, or at least not one I know of. So yeah. Oh, here are translations (yes, I used a translator because I only speak English fluently.)_

Je sais que j'ai promis d'appeler, je suis désolé. Aaron m'a amené à son lieu de travail.

_I know I promised to call, I'm sorry. Aaron brought me to his place of work._

Quelque chose importante. Je ne parlerais plutôt pas de lui au-dessus du téléphone. Puisque ses agents sont dans la chambre avec moi.

_Something important. I'd rather not talk about it over the phone. Because his agents are in the room with me. _

Ha avuto qualcosa non fare con Silverwood dubbio. È in modo da preoccupato a volte, desidero che non sia stato così.

_It had something to do with Silverwood no doubt. He is so worried sometimes, I wish it wasn't so. _

_Cheers._

_Changer._


	5. Chapter 5: Facts About Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I think we've established the fact I really don't own Criminal Minds.

_Thanks to all the reviews I've been getting. I didn't really have a plot or anything in mind like I normally do, I was just winging it. Hopefully I iron out all the kinks as the story goes on._

**Currently Untitled (yet again): A Criminal Minds Fic**

Chapter Five: Facts About Fiction

The quickest way to learn something about someone is to stalk them. But in this case, a different word such as "observe" had to be used in order to coax Dr. Reid into following Esmee Richard and learning what he could.

What he learned was that Derek Morgan needed a case to work on and immediately. Granted no one else in the office was putting up a fuss about Derek's grand scheme to learn what he could about Esmee.

So why, if it was Derek's idea, was Reid the one "going undercover"? Because Garcia had discovered Esmee Richard, as Jaye Doe, taught a public writing class at a community college not too far from Quantico. And since Reid was such a die-hard fan of her work, it was a natural choice for him to "go to school."

Hence the reason he was now seated towards the absolute back of the class and observing as Esmee instructed a class through the process of writing a novel. As she taught, Reid kept careful mental record of anything that caught his eye so he could report back to the others later. Seriously, sometimes he felt like a lapdog that heeled nicely. But he didn't particularly mind observing Esmee as she taught.

Her voice was calm and steady, her tone teasing as she addressed a class made up of mostly college students. Garcia had found that although Esmee was a successful author and so on, she had never attended college, which is why everyone present was either the same age or older than the 23 year old.

She had dressed casually, a simple pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt along with flat shoes. Her movements were quick and when she was describing things she tended to sway back and forth on her feet, lifting them slightly as she did. When a handsome student started to flirt with her, she'd run a hand through her hair while smiling politely before diverting the topic back to the subject at hand.

When it came time for questions, she'd tap her forefinger on her lips before choosing someone to call on. If she were teasing, it would be three taps, if she was serious, just one before she'd rest her finger on her lips moving it only when she called on someone. When she answered questions, she moved as close to the person as possible, but wouldn't make eye contact. Instead, she opted for looking at the side of the person's face or at their nose.

Really, the spot Reid had chosen to sit was perfect for observations. Occasionally, though, he was certain she knew he was there as she would sometimes pause and her eyes would scan the crowd as if she was looking for someone.

"Alright groupies," she said teasingly, "I want a detailed character profile done and ready to be read aloud by next Friday." There were a few good natured groans and a couple pleads for mercy since it was Friday, but Esmee just shrugged them off.

"Just because I'm the same age as the rest of you," she stated, "doesn't mean I'll be getting you any slack. Now git, I have somewhere I need to be."

"A date with a boyfriend perhaps?" inquired a playful college student with sandy hair and mischievous green eyes. Esmee smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Pointing to the door with a finger that showed she had a nail biting habit, Esmee repeated her earlier statement of "git". This time, the entire class filed out with over the shoulder goodbyes.

Once everyone was gone, Esmee packed up a few of her things into a messenger bag that was far too large for her and headed for the exit while slinging it over a shoulder. She misjudged a step though and went careening forward. Thankfully, she had managed to catch herself on a desk as her bag went clattering to the floor. She made a move to pick it up, but someone else had already beaten her to it.

"Why Dr. Reid, I didn't know you took my class," she stated politely as she made a grab for her bag.

"Let me walk you to your car," came Reid's reply and when Esmee shrugged nonchalantly, he slung the bag over his shoulder marveling a bit how she could carry so much stuff.

"Don't tell Aaron I tripped," she said as they stepped out into the sunny courtyard, "he'll never let me live it down if he learned I tripped again."

"What's so wrong with tripping?" wondered Reid aloud and Esmee smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with tripping in general, it's just tripping up stairs and tripping over absolutely nothing has earned me more than a few rounds of teasing over the years." They lapsed into silence for a moment as they rounded the corner, passing a few students who Esmee smiled and waved to.

"You're popular," Reid remarked offhandedly and Esmee laughed.

"Only because I'm rich and famous. It has very little to do with my personality." Reid looked down at her, quite literally seeing how there was more than a few inches of difference between them, with a puzzled look. Esmee caught the look and ran a hand nervously through her hair.

"How much has Aaron told you and your team about me?" she inquired smoothly.

"You and Sean were close friends as children. That's it," he explained.

"Well," Esmee stated, "let me tell you a bit about myself so you can go back and tell the rest of the team and hopefully flesh out that profile you've been doing on me." Reid's eyes shot up slightly and Esmee shot him a Cheshire cat grin.

"Aaron told me. And he only knows because he's your boss and is therefore entitled to knowing more than he should. Any particular place you would like me to start?"

_Silverwood would be nice, _he thought briefly before squashing that thought.

"Wherever you feel comfortable starting," came his actual reply. Esmee pointed to the left as they came to a cross section and they turned easily, never breaking stride.

"People like me and are nice to me because I'm an author, singer, and so on," she explained, "which I really don't mind. I could care less if people really like me for me so long as they're polite. And considering how I pour my heart into what I do, they actually get to see me. Whether or not they know it depends on them."

"I took ballet when I was younger and I still have very little grace. I have to be actively thinking about being graceful or else I trip like you saw earlier." At this she broke out into light laughter. "I'm a total neat freak, I love to read, I hate cooking but I'm good at it, and I organize my wardrobe by color." Esmee glanced over at Reid who looked rather amused by that statement.

"I got bored one day when I was 12 while visiting a friend. She didn't have any good books in the house so I ended up grouping the clothes I packed according to color," she explained, "and I've been doing it ever since."

"Why the name Jaye Doe?" Reid questioned earning himself another smile from Esmee.

"Because Jane was already taken, Julia was too feminine, and I'm no John," she quickly spit out. Obviously, she had been asked more than once. She paused for a moment, taking in a ray of sunshine before continuing.

"I smile too much and I adore people who use quotes or quotes just in general. I love random facts and I can convince anyone that I'm telling the truth except for Aaron. I also prefer wearing flats over heels because although I sometimes complain of my height, I love when people think I'm some tiny little thing. Sean used to think that until I kicked his butt when we were 12." Although Reid didn't really know Sean, he found it humorous that Hotch's brother had been beaten by the small girl next to him.

"Anything else?" he asked quickly as they came to a halt beside her car. Esmee unlocked the sleek vehicle before tossing the messenger bag into the passenger seat.

"I want people to assume I know nothing and thus teach me everything," she stated dramatically, smiling as she did so. "If you want to know anything else, you ask Aaron and tell him he's to answer any question you throw at him, alright?" Reid nodded and Esmee grinned again before bobbing a quick curtsy and climbing into her car.

Reid tapped on the window though before she could drive away and she lowered the tinted out glass with a low whirling sound.

"Why do you curtsy?" Reid asked from outside. Esmee bit the inside of her lip as she thought about that before shrugging.

"It makes me unique and noticeable I suppose," she admitted, "Chances are I read it in a book. Have a nice day Dr. Reid." She kept the window down as she pulled out of the lot and Reid noticed more than a few people staring at her vehicle of choice.

Really, Esmee curtsying was the last thing that made her unique and noticeable. At least to other people. To Reid, it was probably one of the first.

Along with her loving random knowledge.

••••••••

_an: ice, ice, ice. I'm not really thrilled with this chapter, but I sort of wrote it during Spanish class, so what do you expect? As always, reviews are great and seeing how I don't really know where I'm going with this, any reader preferences would be appreciated._

_And that was my oh-so discreet way of trying to get you to review. Did it work?_

_Cheers._

_Changer._


	6. Chapter 6: Chocolate and Time

**Disclaimer: **Are you going to keep torturing me by making me confess I don't own the show? Or have we established the fact I only own Esmee, Aces&Spades, Intuition Studios, Eva McCord, The Baron and Baroness, Mercy Lee, and Silverwood Institute? Wow… I own a lot of stuff. :)

_Thanks again to my lovely reviewers. This chapter is to tide me over till the new episode comes on. Much love._

**Currently Untitled (help?): A Criminal Minds Fic**

Chapter Six: Chocolate and Time

"Just leave your stuff at the door," Esmee stated as she and Hotch entered her home. "Can I get you anything?" What Hotch wanted was a stiff drink, but he knew that would be the last thing Esmee would have in her home. She had always hated the burn of alcohol.

"Whatever I'm smelling sounds good," he replied as he stepped into the kitchen. Esmee had abandoned her shoes by one of the barstools and her long ringlets were now clipped on the top of her head. She swayed slightly, back and forth as she moved with ease about the stone floor kitchen with marble countertops.

"Take a seat," she said, pointing to a vacant bar stool with a brilliant blue knife. It was serrated, and the tip of blunt. From what Hotch could tell, it was plastic. He observed closely as Esmee produced some chocolaty looking desert from the oven and she grinned at him.

"You're lucky you brought me home when you did or this sucker would have burned," she stated as she cut through the moist layers, the warming aroma filling the kitchen. She knifed a piece onto a plate and handed it, along with a fork, to Hotch who was close to salivating at this point. He took a large mouthful and nodded in approval.

"Sean did teach you a thing or two," he appraised and Esmee took that as the sign to cut herself a piece and join him. As the two ate, they reminisced about times past all the while Hotch kept a close eye on Esmee's body language. Occasionally, her legs would tremble or her hands would fidget. She was quick to catch on and stop herself though, which told Hotch this had been going on for a while. Warily, he glanced towards the plastic knife and when his gaze returned to Esmee, he found her gazing at him with saddened eyes.

"Just because I was released doesn't mean I'm okay," she stated solemnly, trying to lighten the mood with her half smile. Hotch reached over and grasped her hand, keeping her from moving away from him.

"How long ago were you released?" he implored gently and Esmee shifted her eyes to the clock behind his head.

"Three years ago," she stated, "I stayed in Europe for a while where I met Eva McCord and Liam Harrington. We started the Eva McCord and Aces&Spades lines together. Then I started to work with Intuition Studios as a lyricist and eventually started doing some minor singing- duets mostly. And I had been writing for quite some time before that, so sending in a manuscript and getting it published took relatively no time."

"Jesus Esmee," Hotch said under his breath, but she still heard him.

"I was in hell Aaron," she whispered, "and I needed to get out. I needed something to distract me."

"You were supposed to take it easy," he shot back and she ripped her hand away from his before he could tighten his grip.

"I couldn't take it easy!" she shouted, stepping away from him as she did, "I was locked in a white, windowless room every day for three years! When I was released all I wanted to do was live my life!" Hotch stood, half out of anger and half out of concern and pulled a struggling Esmee into his arms.

"I wanted… I want…" she trailed off, voice fading into deep and aching gasps as she wept into Hotch's shoulder. And he held her, close to his heart and with strong arms. He held her like he never could before.

"What do you want?" he whispered, "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Slowly, almost unsurely, Esmee pulled away shaking her head and looked up at him with brave eyes.

"You just be happy," she said as she placed a hand on his cheek, "that's what I want you to do for me." Hotch lifted a hand and gently grasped her cool fingers in his warm ones and smiled tenderly at her.

"I love you," he whispered and Esmee felt another hot tear run down her cheek.

"I told you not to love me," she reprimanded, although her voice failed to hold the authority needed, "I told you it would be your undoing." She pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around her midsection as she took a step back. Hotch took this as his sign to leave and gave a quick nod before disappearing from her kitchen at her house. It was only after the door banged shut that Esmee allowed herself to slip to the floor as she wept unabashed.

"I was right."

•••••••••••••

_an: Yay, another chapter done, and just in time for the new episode. In case anyone was wondering, the apples are to show my Mac love since I'm writing on a MacBook. Anyways, review as always, it really makes my day. Constructive criticism even gets me to smile._

_Now it's time for the new episode!_

_Cheers._

_Changer._


	7. Chapter 7: Where Stories Begin

**Disclaimer: **Are you guys satisfied with the knowledge that I don't own the show? I'm sure some of you are...

_I got my first flame! I'm so stoked. I've never had someone be so straightforward like that before. It was great. I think I'm going to print the comment and frame it on my wall. So to my flamer, here's to you!_

**Currently Untitled (come on guys, help me out): A Criminal Minds Fic**

Chapter Seven: Where Stories Begin

The rain striking the sidewalk and dancing over Esmee's shoes was a comforting sound. She'd always been a lover of rain and thunderstorms, but for some reason hated clouds and wind. But the wind today wasn't enough to keep Esmee indoors as she made her way to her classroom to teach a room full of college students once again on the art of writing.

It had been a two weeks since walking in the team talking in hushed tones. She would bet her entire fortune they were talking about her. And after hearing how incredible Penelope Garcia was with a computer, she doubted there was anything they couldn't find.

Which meant they were still either unsure about her and her past, or they were really good at smiling and playing nice. At least Spencer Reid was. She hadn't really talked with any of the other agents, save for Garcia who called occasionally with "a number I obtained legally" to talk about Aaron. His likes, dislikes, and so on. Apparently, Garcia had taken her new found knowledge and threw a surprise party for Hotch to celebrate him being a fabulous team leader.

Esmee really wished she could have seen it.

"Good afternoon Ms. Doe," called a stunning blonde girl as she passed by Esmee, who was masquerading as Jaye Doe today. Even though her face was on the occasional tabloid and the television, it was as if the world knew about all her different aliases and when to use them. On campus she was Jaye Doe. In New York she was Essie. Anywhere else in the world she was Esmee Richard. Having so many different identities was good for her, she imagined. She could compartmentalize and fall back into a comfortable place when something traumatic happened.

Like today for instance. The conversation with Hotch was still fresh in Esmee's mind, so she had fallen into the identity of Jaye Doe. Jaye was perfect, casual, calm, and a hit with anyone she met. She was charming and teasing and real. Essie was the more flamboyant and social one who could command the attention of a room full of millionaires and celebrities. Which is why she opened many a runway show for her friends. She had the presence and the style to pull it off.

And then there was Esmee who had her casual and fun moments as well as her high fashion and ice queen days. She was a combination of the two, or they were a split of her. Whatever the case may be, she was able to shed one skin for another when things were too hard for her to handle.

Which is why tough-skinned Essie took the reigns when the cellphone in her purse read, "Aaron" across the screen.

"What?" she barked into the phone, a typical Essie greeting to everyone and anyone.

"Hey Essie," Hotch replied calmly, knowing like the rest of the world who was who, "can I talk to Esmee?"

"She's busy," Essie shot back and Hotch sighed.

"Well, I have a case in Louisiana and I don't know how long I'll be-"

"She's a big girl Aaron," Essie spat, "she can take care of herself you know. Besides, she has Jaye and me, she'll be good."

"Jaye I'm alright with," Hotch admitted, "it's you I'm not thrilled about."

"Well she needs me," came the typical retort.

"Alright, then take care of her," he sighed.

"We will, and make sure to wear some sunscreen," came Jaye's reply as Essie was tossed into the backseat for a moment.

"Thanks Jaye," he said with a bit more comfort into the phone. If Jaye could keep the reigns until he came back, maybe there was some hope Essie wouldn't disrupt the fragile peace Esmee had created.

"Bye," Jaye crooned into the phone before closing it. She tucked it neatly away and continued walking towards her classroom where students were already waiting and ready.

"Good morning my lovelies," she called to the crowd, "are you ready to bare your soul before the entire known universe and have me grade it with my ultimate red pen of doom?" There were more than a few horrified stares and Jaye grinned.

"Kidding," she assured, "except the part about my pen. It is the ultimate red pen of doom." At this a loud chuckle ran like a wave through the crowd.

Making sure Essie was firmly tucked away and Esmee was comfortable, Jaye flipped open her messenger bag and pulled out a giant red pen.

"Let's get started. Harrison, you're first."

••••••••

_an: so it's short I know, but I'm doing it just to get to the next step. Anyone want to take any guesses as to what's wrong with my "Mary-Sue"? I use the " " quotes because she may seem like a MS to you guys, but I know what she's like that. So yeah._

_Anyways, last nights episode was good. There was a lack of Reid, but that's understandable. Next week looks good._

_Could someone help me with a title? I'm drawing blanks._

_Cheers._

_Changer._


	8. Chapter 8: Mysteries and Misery

**Disclaimer: **I'll admit once again that I do not own Criminal Minds. Hopefully I don't have to say it anymore because it is kind of obvious.

_Hey, love to my reviewers, especially the ones who say they love my story. You make me smile. 3_

**Currently Untitled: A Criminal Minds Fic**

Chapter Eight: Mysteries and Misery

"So what's the occasion?" inquired Esmee as she sat across from Penelope Garcia in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant where they were planning on having lunch together.

"Oh you know," Garcia said off-handedly, "the team is out of town working on a case, I was in the mood for some kung-pow chicken-"

"Hence the reason for an Italian bistro?" Esmee finished for her, glancing up from her menu with a playful smile.

"So maybe I'm just a little curious about the girl Hotch just adores," Garcia confessed and Esmee snorted rather unladylike with laughter.

"Aaron doesn't adore me," Esmee protested, "he worships me." Both Garcia and Esmee burst out in laughter this time at the mock serious tone and look on Esmee's face as she said Hotch worshipped her. A couple eyes darted towards them and both girls smothered their laughter behind their hands.

"So what do you want to know?" Esmee inquired, setting down her menu and taking a quick sip of her lemon flavored water.

"How about the basics," suggested Garcia, "how did you two meet? The in-depth version, not the cliff notes bit Hotch gave everyone." Esmee's eyes wandered to the window for a moment as she contemplated what to say before she returned her gaze to Garcia.

"I was visiting a friend of mine for the summer," she explained, "and being the incredible klutz I am, I happening to walk right into Sean Hotchner. I was five and he was seven. Aaron had just graduated from high school then and was getting ready to marry Hailey."

"So you've always been Sean's best friend," specified Garcia and Esmee nodded.

"Sean's best friend and Aaron's pain in the ass. At least until I was twelve and then he turned to big brother mode and has kept up the act since then." She laughed softly, more for her sake than Garcia's.

"Did you visit often after that?" she questioned and Esmee shrugged.

"I would visit during the summers and a couple years my parents flew them out to visit me during the holidays."

"Where are you from again?" Garcia questioned, keeping mental notes so she could inform her chocolate Adonis of all she had learned later.

"My parents are of mixed nationality," Esmee explained, "so I've lived in multiple countries in Europe. Mostly France, Italy, and England though. During the holidays, we were usually in Italy, but sometimes we'd visit my cousins in southern France."

"You were?" Garcia asked, noticing the use of a past tense in the statement. Esmee's smile fell a little, but she answered nonetheless.

"I don't really visit my family anymore," she confessed, "we had a bit of a falling out a few years ago."

"Oh," was the only reply Garcia could give. The two fell silent, only being shaken from it when they decided to order their food and return to their table. Esmee's eyes wandered around the room for a few minutes before Garcia found a topic that might make Esmee more comfortable.

"So tell me about Eva and Liam," she suggested, "how you guys met. How you started the McCord and Aces fashion lines." Instantly, Esmee's eyes lit up as Essie came dashing forward to talk about her accomplishments.

"Liam and I met in Milan," Esmee, as Essie explained, "he was a photographer and I was just visiting the city. Cute Italian models are a great reason to go sightseeing." At this, she winked playfully at Garcia who grinned. "We had a mutual friend, another photographer named Andromache Shaw. Liam had been talking a lot about starting his own fashion line and Andromache knew I was someone who could properly fund something like that. I was in town long enough to talk turkey with him, so he agreed to meet me in Paris that winter."

Esmee paused for a moment, taking a long drink of water before fingering a few of her curls as she continued with her story. Garcia took careful notice.

"That's when I met Eva. She was a model who wanted to be a designer. I met her at a fashion show and we became rather good friends. Then Liam came to town and those two fell for each other and fell hard." She laughed for a moment, a half-hearted thing, before continuing.

"Eva had a more whimsical, sophisticated, and feminine style while Liam was more edgy, punk rocker, and loud. Definitely a Ying-Yang. Anyways, Eva discovered I could sketch and had designed a few pieces myself and wanted me to work with her. So did Liam. So in an effort to keep the peace between the young lovebirds, I funded both lines, design for both, and even did some brief modeling for the two until we were up in the air." She concluded her story with a low sigh before focusing her eyes on Garcia instead of the wall behind the analyst.

"Are they still together?" questioned Garcia and Esmee smiled.

"Liam is going to be proposing soon. He has it all planned to happen on the night of his winter fashion show." Garcia mentally started to salivate at the thought of an Aces&Spades winter fashion show. Esmee noticed the look in her eyes and grinned at her.

"If you help me convince the rest of the team to come and enjoy New York with me," she bargained, "we'll all go to the fashion show so you can meet Liam and Eva. Liam has a younger sister, Delancey, who will just adore you." Garcia wiggled her eyes playfully and soon enough to duo were planning on how to get everyone, Hotch and Reid included, to go to New York.

---------------------------------------------

While Esmee and Garcia were enjoying a casual lunch, Hotch and his team were drawing up blanks in Louisiana where women ages 16-27 were disappearing all over the county.

"Why these girls?" JJ asked for the millionth time as the team all gazed at the photos of the dead girls. Each girl had been raped, beaten, and then granted death with a bullet to the right temple. So far, there had been no similarities connecting all of them. And with the latest victim having been taken only two hours ago, the team was quickly running out of time.

"Kelly Harper, Madison Car, and Joanne Simpson are all aspiring models," Derek recited again, "and Lee Waters, Abby Wilson, and Tanya Mills are all aspiring singers. Do you think our UNSUB has a thing for divas?"

"No," Hotch disagreed, "because Simone Kensington was a writer."

"She took classes at the community college," Reid said, trailing off for a moment as he glanced through files. "How did we miss this?" he gasped incredulously and all eyes were on him.

"They all took classes at the same college," Reid stated Derek quickly called Garcia.

"Office of Supreme Genius," she said, "what may I do for you?"

"Baby Girl, I need a list of all the classes the victims took at Perry Shaw Community College. And I need them a week ago." The team waited impatiently, some pacing as they did while Garcia searched for the records.

"Sending now," the analyst said and Derek said a quick goodbye before Emily pulled up the files.

"We want the classes they had in common or any professor teaching more than one class that they might have shared," Hotch stated as Emily searched the list.

"You think he might be a teacher?" Reid questioned.

"One who knew their talents," Rossi piped up, "perhaps a dance teacher or a vocal instructor or-"

"Someone with enough jobs to give advice and help classes for students wanting a career in modeling, singing, or writing?" Emily butted in as she stopped scrolling the list.

"Our aspiring models all took the same class and all our singers did as well," she stated and the group waited for more.

"And Simone Kensington, the writer?" prompted Hotch.

"Different class, but al three classes were taught, more or less, by the same person."

"How so?" questioned Rossi and Emily looked up at Hotch.

"The instructors for all three classes were Essie Brooks and Jaye Doe."

••••••••••••••••••

_an: Ha ha! Esmee is in trouble. Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Yes well, next chapter will be… wait, why am I telling you about the next chapter? I'll only put it up if I get a review from…._

_My flamer. I want another review from my flamer. Yes. Then I'll post my next chapter._

_Cheers._

_Changer._


	9. Chapter 9: Devil Knocking On My Door

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds and I'm learning to deal with that fact.

_So yeah, another update. My internet is being kind of slow so I can't work all that fast on my school work (online schooling) and on top of that, it's been deemed I'm to stay in bed and wear warm clothes despite the fact I feel fine. Oh well. More witting time. :)_

**Currently Without A Title: A Criminal Minds Fic**

Chapter Nine: Devil Knocking On My Door

The shrill ring of a cellphone sent Esmee cursing up a blue streak as she rolled over and grabbed the offending device that was emitting such a God awful noise. That was the last time she set her ring tone to 'limelight.'

"What," she barked into the phone having not even bothered to check the caller's i.d. If they had the nerve to call her at- she checked- 2 am, then they could deal with the wrath of Essie Brooks who was notorious for ripping people's heads off if they interrupted her sleeping hours.

"Esmee, it's Aaron." The tone in his voice sent Essie slamming to the back of Esmee's mind as the real woman came forward.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat up and flipped on her bedside lamp. He had her undivided attention.

"The case we're working on in Louisiana," he began, "the victims are linked to you." Any hazy sleep that may have been lingering now vanished entirely at that declaration.

"They're names?" she asked.

"I can't give you that information over the phone, but they all took classes taught by you at Perry Shaw Community College." Esmee's mind flashed back to that school, one of the first she had taught at. Already she began to compose a list of the students who had attended.

"I'll be there by sunrise," she stated, jumping out of bed and slipping into a pair of flats.

"One of my team will be there to meet you," Hotch said before the connection went dead. Esmee quickly hit speed dial seven and waited for the person at the other end to pick up.

"Marcus."

"Marcus," she rushed into the phone, "I need the plane up and ready to go in half an hour. No later."

"Sure thing Starshine. I took it for a midnight joy ride. I'll see you at the hangar in thirty minutes." Esmee snapped the phone shut and tossed it into her messenger bag. She hurriedly opened her closet and grabbed her already packed go bag and tossed it onto the bed. Tossing in an outfit to change into on the plane, she zipped the bag shut, did a double check around the room to make sure she had everything she needed, and hurried from her house and into the night.

••••••••

If there was another word for torturous, then the plane ride would be described as that. The duration of the flight had been spent mulling over possible victims and possible suspects. Along with tapping her foot impatiently and catching a few minutes of sleep splayed out haphazardly. Now, she was merely waiting for Marcus to open the hatch and set the stairs down so she could get off the plane and get to Hotch.

"I release you," Marcus said playfully and Esmee bolted up and grabbed her bags before dashing off the plane. Parked twenty five feet away was a black vehicle with tinted out windows. Standing patiently by the driver's door was Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Dr. Reid," Esmee said politely as Reid took her go back and set it in the back of the car before opening her door for her. He was quick to leave the airport and drive towards the station. Or at least what Esmee assumed was the station.

"I thought you weren't a fan of driving," she stated when the silence became too much, "or at least I think that's what Aaron said." Reid kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead while he replied.

"Everyone was busy and I thought a familiar face might be appreciated, so I volunteered." His spoke softly, his interesting voice catching Esmee's attention and she smiled.

"Well thank you," she said before the car came to a stop before a police station that was bustling with activity. Esmee and Reid exited the car silmuntaneously, Esmee impatient and not wanting to waste another minute of time she knew to be precious.

"Aaron!" she called as she stepped into the midst of the melee, making her way over to Hotch. He met her halfway and grabbed her arm, leading her into the quiet sanctuary where the team was gathered. Esmee noticed Reid enter and take a seat out of the corner of her eye until she was forced into the spotlight.

"Six girls have been raped, beaten, and shot in the head," Emily spoke up.

"A seventh girl was abducted four and a half hours ago," Rossi stated, "and all of them took classes taught by you."

"Am I suspect?" Esmee dared, looking to Hotch for the answer. He shook his head and gestured to the board.

"No, but you are the only link between them. Do you know of anyone who would want to harm some of your students?"

"I'd say someone I gave a bad grade to, but now is hardly the time for a joke," she replied as she stepped closer to the whiteboard and examined the photos.

"Kelly, Madison, and Joanne-" she began.

"Were aspiring models," finished Derek. Esmee racked her brain for information about the seven photos before her and try to make anymore connections aside from the fact they all took classes she taught.

"Can you remember anything about the victims," Hotch prompted, "anyone who acted violently towards them? Our UNSUB is a confident male, mid-thirties, who has behavioral problems. He's highly violent and likes to cause extreme pain to his victims, but gives them a quick death. Is there anyone-"

"Kelly and Abby knew each other," Esmee stated softly, "I think they were cousins. Joanne and Madison had moved from South Carolina together and were living with Tanya when I met them all."

"What about Lee and Simone, did they know anyone in your classes?" suggested Emily. Esmee shook her head.

"Lee was quiet. She was part of the group the girls formed, but-"

"Group?" Rossi questioned and Esmee turned to face him.

"I taught my classes back to back," she stated, "the school didn't feel the need to change the time since it was the students who suggested and excepted the time change. In between classes, your victims would get together and catch up before the next session began."

"Was there a particular reason for the time change?" inquired Reid and Esmee shrugged, turning her eyes back to the board.

"There was construction on the school," she recalled, "and one of the students suggested an outdoor location since it was so loud. We changed the time so we'd be out of there before the sprinkler system came on."

"And the girls would meet in between your sessions?"

"Yeah. We met at a park, so they'd watch the boys play football or hang out around one of the picnic tables."

"Rosenthal Park?" JJ suddenly piped up and Esmee turned to her.

"Yeah, why-"

"That's where all the bodies are dumped, before the sprinklers come on." Esmee turned back to the photos and all the agents shared a look as she continued to observe the grotesque looking bodies.

"At night?" she asked.

"Um," there was a shuffling of papers, "yes, the bodies are dumped at night."

"That's not right," Esmee said and turned around to face the agents, "Rosenthal is a privately owned park."

"Yeah," Derek said, "it's owned by Samuel Bourne."

"Who never turns the sprinklers on at night because he's a terribly light sleeper and can't stand the sound of the sprinklers," Esmee stated, "he told me himself when I asked when the sprinklers went on so my class wouldn't get drench. He runs the water from 5-6 am and from 7-8 pm. 8:30 on the dot, he's asleep."

"Then how are the victims found completely soaked by a sprinkler if they're dumped sometime in the middle of the night?" wondered Rossi aloud.

"You said mid-thirties with some issues right?" Esmee asked and Hotch nodded. "It may not lead to anything, but Sam has a son named Matthew. He'd be about 34 now. Real handsome, likable fellow who played football with the guys at the park."

"Any connection to your students?" Hotch asked and Esmee nodded.

"He tried to ask Kelly out one time, but she said no because he was too old for her. The rest of the group taunted him and laughed in his face. Except for Lee and Simone."

"Where were they?" asked Emily.

"Lee was part of the group," Esmee stated, "but she was the quiet girl who just went with the flow. I remember the day they turned him down, Simone was reading a book by herself. She walked over to Matthew ands said something, I don't remember, and he yelled at her. Called her a bitch and a pathetic piece of shit. I took Simone home that day."

"Bourne you say?" Reid asked, opening a file and reading.

"Yeah," Esmee clarified, "and since the controls for the sprinkler system is inside the Bourne house, Matthew would have access to it."

"But if the dad is such a light sleeper," JJ brought up, "why wouldn't he here the sprinklers running?" Reid had the answer for that.

"Maybe because Samuel Bourne has been using a hearing aid for the past six months."

••••••••••

_an: once again I'll state the fact I have no clue what I'm talking about. I don't know the technical jargon and yada yada yada. In all honesty, it sounds so much better when I'm not writing this stuff down. But yeah. Bare with me._

_Cheers._

_Changer._


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

So I know you guys are going to kill me for this…. but..….

I'm going to take a break from writing this story for a bit, doing some revising, and so on.

Now before you start throwing everything in sight at me *cowers* let me explain.

I'm going to be holding off on updating for the following reasons-

A. Too many people think Esmee is a Mary Sue and I'd like to avoid that. :)

B. There are certain things that have happened in this story that conflict with things to come, namely, the spin-off/sequel I have planned.

C. I feel like, to get the intended result and everything I want, I've rushed too much and haven't elaborated enough.

And finally...

D. You guys are totally worth the extra time and work needed to make this story better.

And yes, I'm a total suck up.

So… do you still want to kill me?

Cheers.

Changer.


End file.
